


The proposal!

by HannaKay



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Love, Marriage Proposal, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 01:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9855761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannaKay/pseuds/HannaKay





	

Stiles has been planning this day for weeks, even years before that even if he wasn't sure he ever would get the girl of his dreams.  
Now, three years has past, yes they're only 21 but Stiles can't wait to make Lydia Martin his wife and spend the rest of his life with her, he's been waiting long enough.  
They have one more year at college, in different city's but he can be engaged to Lydia, just the feeling of the two of them someday in the near future as husband and wife puts a smile on his lips.  
They've been driving up and down almost every weekend to be with each other, some weeks it's every second week and other it's every week. They talk on the phone everyday for two-three hours.  
Lydia is on her way down to Washington this weekend and Stiles has planned to ask her to marry him on Saturday morning, with breakfast in bed and their song playing in the background. The ring wrapped in a white package with a red bow on. She'll open it and he will get down on one knee and tell her how she's the most beautiful girl he's ever laid eyes on, how she's become one of his best friends and that she's incredible. Smart, kind and doesn't take any crap from anyone and that he want's to spend the rest of his life with her.

He's so nervous the whole Friday, he can't concentrate in class at all, he just want's it to end so he can get to the train station to meet his girl and hopefully future wife.  
The clock strikes three thirty and he rushes out of class and down to the train station a few blocks away.

Lydia's been on the train for almost seven hours. She just had one class this day so she skipped it to go see her boyfriend. She used the time on the train working on her essay that she has to send in next Friday but why not do it now then she has time to spend with her boyfriend and doesn't have to think about school at all.

Stiles' sitting on a bench at the train station, waiting. Lydia's train is about to get to Washington in about ten minutes, and he's nervous, not by seeing her but for what he's about to ask her the next morning, what if she says no, what if she thinks it's to early, what if (and this is the worst scenario) she walks out the door and he never sees her again.  
His leg is jumping up and down, his hands starting to sweat from all what if's.  
Soon he hear the train coming and he stand up on the platform so he can see the petit strawberry blond girl walking out of the train.

Lydia closes the lid on her computer and put it in her bag and walk to the end of the carriage to get her suitcase. She walk to the door and wait until the train come's to a stop and the door slides open. A nice man behind her helps her down with her bag and she give him a smile and a thank you. He nods his head and asks,  
"So what are a nice girl like you doing in Washington?" She tilts her head and smile, "I'm here to visit my boyfriend." The man smile back, "Oh that's nice, he's a lucky guy." Lydia shake her head, "No... I'm the lucky one." and the man pats her back and start to walk to the exit sign while Lydia is looking around to see the tall brown haired boy she's so lucky to call boyfriend. Her head is moving from left to right.

Stiles is looking at all the door's that slides open, the one a couple of feet's away from him he see a head with strawberry blond hair and he tries to get to her by the sea of people that's walking towards the exit.

Lydia just stand still, so many people around her but she know's Stiles will find her, he always does. And sure enough there he is, her eyes widens when she sees him. His blue flannel shirt with a splash of orange that she brought for him the last time she was here. She start to run towards him, leaving her bag behind her. He shines up when they're eyes meet and she jumps up into his arms. He embraces her with his long arms and she feels save, she never ever wants to leave his embrace this is where she belongs.

Stiles kisses the crock of her neck and take a deep breath to breath in her sent and as it always does when they see each other after one or two weeks away from each other it feels like the earth stops moving and everyone around them doesn't exist it's just the two of them.

A few magical moments pass them by and Stiles loosens is grip around her and seek her eyes again, "Hi there."  
He get a smile back and a kiss on the lips. They pull away at the same time and Lydia take his hand, "Hi. Have you missed me?" Stiles smile, "What do you think? I miss you all the time." He walk over to her bag and carries it to the bus stop. Hand in hand with Lydia.

They arrive at his dorm and Lydia greeted everyone she knew, she had spent so much time there so all the people living in Stiles dorm knew Lydia. They walked into his room and Lydia jumped up on his arms again, hooking her legs behind him, smiling. "What do you want to do now?" she whispered and Stiles eyes widened, as always when Lydia asked that question. She giggled and he threw her down on his bed.

After some bedroom activity they decide to get some dinner at this college bar a few blocks down and to meet up with some of Stiles friends from class.

_______________________________

Stiles wake up with Lydia next to him, he smile, he always forgets how beautiful she looks when she's sleeping and he want's to wake up to this every day of his life.  
He slowly crawl out of bed to not wake her up and take a pair of sweatpants on and a red t-shirt, he open his dresser slowly and get's the package with the ring and sneaks out to the kitchen.  
He make her blueberry pancakes, her favorite, black coffee and a bowl with fresh berry's like strawberry, blueberry, raspberry. He got some white lilies for her and the package with the ring next to the flowers on the tray. He walk to his room and slowly open the door, he see Lydia laying on the bed but she's awake.  
"Oh good morning. I made you breakfast." Lydia smile and sit up, leaning her back to the wall, "Oh you're so cute." He places the try in front of her and then he put their song on, "Start of time" by Gabrielle Aplin and Lydia give Stiles a kiss when he take a seat in front of her. She look at the tray, "Oh you made my favorite, and lili's.... And what's this?" She ask's and holds up the white package. Stiles smile, "Maybe you should open it." Lydia bit her lip that hides a smile when she carefully pick the red bow up and lay it on the tray and slowly open the carton to find a jewellery box in black velvet. She look at Stiles, and he's really nervous but he just keep smiling and she open the box to find a engagement ring, a tear shaped green amethyst with diamonds around it on a band of rose. She's speechless and look at Stiles who's on his knee, "Lydia Martin you're the most..." He gets cut of by Lydia, "Stiles stop."  
Stiles gets so scared, he thinks she's going to leave him, just walk out the door. But she doesn't she take his hand and show him to stand up. Lydia curls up on her knees in front of him.  
"Stiles, you're the most amazing human being I've ever meet, you're smart, kind, sarcastic..." she giggles when she says it, "...you are the one person that saw me for me and not for the girl I tried to be, you never gave up on me even though we had tough times, you stayed by my side thru it all. You are my best friend and I would be devastated if anything would ever happen to you again. When I finally understand you wasn't going to leave me I gave into my feelings and realised that this dorky goofy brown eyed boy is the love of my life, I will never ever leave your side. I want you with me for the rest of my life and I would go out of my freaking mind if you left me." Stiles is in shook, all those words she just said came straight out of her heart.  
"Mieczyslaw Stilinski, will you marry me?" She's looking right into his eyes, her head tilt back to see him and he's looking down at her with a few tears in his eyes, this was the most beautiful thing she's ever said in her whole life and Stiles couldn't believe he was the one to hear those words come out of her mouth.  
He gets a smile on his face and he leans down to her, get's the ring out of the box and take her left hand in his,  
"Yes, I will." and he places the ring on her finger. She smiles and cups his face in her hands and kisses him, Stiles hands behind her neck.

Lydia slowly pull away with a smile on her face, her beaming eyes staring right thru his soul. He melts a little when he realise he's going to marry this girl.  
Lydia look down at her ring and it's perfect, people always thought her favorite color was purple or pink but Stiles knew it actually was green and she knew his was red.  
"How did you afford this ring? It must have cost you all your savings?"  
Stiles stroke his finger over her cheek and kissed the other one while he whispered, "You're worth it."  
She flushed a little when he said that, she hasn't really felt worthy of anything or anyone until she meet Stiles and he showed her how a girl was supposed to be treated like.  
"No, but seriously how did you afford the ring?"  
He shrugged his shoulders and looked into her eyes, "I had some money from mom that dad had on a separate bank account and when I told him I wanted to propose to you but I didn't have enough money to give you the perfect ring he gave the money to me."  
"But Stiles I can't take a ring you bought with your mom's money, that's your's."  
"I can do what I want with them and I'm sure she would have approved." He smiles and Lydia hug him.  
"It's the most beautiful thing someone has ever given to me. Thank you."  
"As I said, you're worth it. I didn't get to say my speech by the way, I have been practicing for weeks on Scott."  
Lydia chuckles, "Really? Did he say yes when you asked him?"  
Stiles narrows his eyes to Lydia with a grin, "Actually no, he told me he his heart belonged to someone else."

They spend the day curled up in bed, watching movies and enjoying being together. No one to bother them at all just the two of them alone.  
When it was time for dinner they decided to call Lydia's mom to tell her the good news on Skype. Stiles was out getting the pizza when Natalie answered and Lydia waved to her mom.  
"Hi mom! Is everything okay?"  
"I honey! Yes everything is fine!"  
Stiles walk in and Natalie sees him in the background.  
"Hi Stiles!"  
"Oh, hi Ms. Martin!"  
"How many times do I have to tell you you can call me Natalie?"  
"At least once more."  
He smiles and winks at her.  
Lydia talk to her mom for a while about school and work until Lydia clears her throat and waves Stiles over to the desk she's sitting next to.  
"Mom, we have something we would like to share with you."  
"...Okay, what is it honey?"  
Lydia show of her left hand in front of the computer and with a highly squealing voice she says,  
"We're engaged!"  
Natalie almost flew of her chair, screaming,  
"Waaaaah!!!"  
When she pull her self together she has almost exactly the same high squeal Lydia had a couple of seconds ago.  
"Oh my god! Congratulations!!! I'm so happy for you two."  
Lydia smile at Stiles and he tries to hold back a laughter from when Natalie almost fell of her chair.  
"Well, Natalie I'm really happy she said yes."  
"Ah, Stiles you're the perfect guy for my Lydia."  
Stiles walk back to his bed to take a bite of his pizza while Lydia and her mom talk about engagement party's, weddings and the ring a few more minutes.  
They say their good byes and now it's time for Stiles to call his dad.  
A couple of seconds goes by until he finally answers the phone.  
"Hi dad!"  
"Hi Mr. Stilinski."  
"Oh hi Stiles, Lydia. How is everything?"  
"It's fine I just called to say..."  
"...I said yes!" Lydia screamed at the phone and Mr. Stilinski almost got deaf by her loud scream.  
"You said what?"  
Stiles chuckles,  
"She said yes dad. We're engaged."  
"Oh I'm so happy! Lydia you were always my favorite! I love you two so much and now you have to come home so we can celebrate."  
"I love you two dad."  
"I love you two Mr. Stilinski."  
"Lydia, please call me Noah."  
"Okay Mr, Stili... Noah."  
"Nice to hear from you two but I have to get back to work now. Hear from you later okay?"  
"Yes dad. Bye."  
They hang up and Stiles look at Lydia, "Okay, now it's only Scott and Malia. How do you want to do this?"  
"I don't know... Can't we just tell them I'm pregnant or like you call them on Skype all devastated that I just threw the ring away and walked out and then I'll jump out behind you showing of the ring and they'll get all shocked and upset that we got them back after all the pranks they've done to us."  
Stiles just smile because she was this really smart sassy girl but she'd do anything to get Scott back for all those times he scared her or pranked her.  
"Okay. Should I get some water on my cheeks so it looks like I been crying?"  
Lydia nods her head and jumps of the bed with a pizza bite in her mouth. Stiles take a seat behind his computer and Lydia stains a couple of water drops on his cheeks, he give her a kiss before she crunch down behind him and he calls Scott on Skype trying to look like he lost the love of his life.  
"Hi man, what's up?" Scott says before he actually look up at the screen, but when he looks at the screen and sees a Stiles with tears down his face he quickly changes his words.  
"Oh man, Stiles what happened?"  
"I don't know... She just threw the ring from my hand and stormed out from here, I haven't seen her in hours. She doesn't answers any of my texts... I don't know where she is."  
"Malia, call Lydia, she's missing the proposal didn't go as planed." Malia shows up next to Scott and she's holding her phone in her hand.  
"Stiles, what were you thinking? She obviously thought it was to soon."  
Stiles some how get a few real tears out and sounds really upset, Scott is trying to comfort him while Malia is calling and calling Lydia's phone.  
Lydia jumps up behind Stiles waving her hand in front of the computer screaming.  
"Haha, got ya!!!" and then she kisses Stiles right in front of them.  
"Oh come on, that's not nice at all!!! We were really worried about you and you've been sitting there this whole time?"  
Lydia just smile at Scott, "Yeah now you know how it feels being the one on the other side of your pranks."  
Malia put her hands on Scott's shoulders with a smile on her face.  
"So, you said yes?" she asks and Lydia nods her head.  
"Yes I did."  
They talk to Scott and Malia for over an hour and they decide to fly home in two weeks to Beacon Hills, Malia and Scott will drive down from San Francisco to join them.

Lydia and Stiles crawls back under the covers in his bed, him holding her tight and her never wanting him to let go. They stair at each other for a few quiet minutes until Stiles whispers,  
"Good night my beautiful bride to be. I love you."  
Lydia kiss him on the lips and whispers back.  
"I love you too."


End file.
